1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to screen displays, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for displaying executed functions on split screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
By using mobile phones, users are able to talk to each other through a telephone function, and may also exchange information with each other through the transmission/reception of text messages. Along with the development of digital technology, electronic devices have also been developed in various forms and with various functions. In recent years, many users have come to use two or more electronic devices according to types of functions performed by each respective device. Such electronic devices may have identifying numbers (e.g. telephone numbers) for identifying them, in order to execute the communication functions of these devices.
In general, in order to forward incoming calls from a first electronic device to a second electronic device, the user of the electronic devices must directly enter the telephone number of the second electronic device into the first electronic device, thereby setting up the call-forwarding. Alternatively, the user may subscribe to a call-forwarding service to a communication service company, thereby forwarding, to a first electronic device, calls incoming to the second electronic device.
When a user goes out (i.e., leaves a particular location) with only some of the user's electronic devices while leaving others behind, the user may not receive/answer calls incoming to the electronic devices that the user has left behind. Therefore, when one of the user's electronic devices that the user isn't carrying receives an important message, he/she may not check it immediately.